With My Last Breath
by BaByKiTsUnE
Summary: Pg13 for angst and language. Sango mourns after Miroku is killed, then makes a fatal decision...


I didn't see it coming.  
  
All I saw was the explosion, and the blinding light.  
  
I saw the body fall.  
  
I heard the laugh...the laugh of pure joy...pure joy of killing...pure evil...a laugh that pierced through my flesh, and chilled the very blood running through my veins, straight to my heart.  
  
He saved me. He gave his very soul just for me...so that my wretched life could go on.  
  
In one moment, I was nothing. I had nothing.  
  
He didn't yell in pain. He didn't show signs of faltering. I guess there was no time too. He was just. dead. Just lying there.  
  
I couldn't do anything.  
  
I was alone, powerless. While he took the blast, all I could do was lay there and watch.  
  
I hate him.  
  
I hate him. Miroku, why did you leave me? Why? Why did you give your life?  
  
WHY? ANSWER ME!  
  
My eyes. They've cried too many tears. Now, I can't tell. Are they still falling? Are they still filled with blood? Blood from my heart after it was torn in two. . . . . . . . .  
  
It doesn't matter anymore. Nothing does. What do I have to live for now? Naraku took away everything...my brother...my friends...my family...my village...and you.  
  
{fLaShBaCk}  
  
"Inu Yasha!" I screamed, watching as the hanyou was pierced through the abdomen, as he flew over our heads, blood falling like crimson rain.  
  
Kagome ran to his aid.  
  
I saw her running. But then..."SANGO NO!" It was his voice...Miroku.  
  
All I saw was his body jump in front of me...there was a blinding flash, then....Miroku was...  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
Wow, I didn't fun out of tears. I was sure I had. I lie here and unwillingly feel the memories seep through to my heart.  
  
I hear myself screaming bloody murder. "KONO HENTAI ACHI IKE YO!" "KONO AITSU CHIKU!" (A/N: Get lost pervert! Damn you pervert!)  
  
Never once did I tell you "I love you."  
  
Yes, I love you. Ashiteru Miroku! ASHITERU! It's too late...Your gone.  
  
Never once did I tell you how I felt.  
  
I never did.  
  
I'm still here. Still in this wretched place. I never left you. I don't know if Inu Yasha and Kagome are still here.  
  
You did it you know. You distracted Naraku enough for Inu Yasha to get up, still bleeding, and finish him....But you didn't get to see it did you?  
  
You didn't get to grow older, free from the Wind Tunnel, and feel the joy of your final revenge for you ancestors. You didn't get do live as a free man...with me...  
  
I'm sorry. I didn't do anything.  
  
All I could do was to scream. I'm not sure if I screamed loud, but my heart made the noise of ultimate suffering.  
  
All that I could think of was you, though blood was covering my body. I didn't feel pain anymore.  
  
I crawled to you. You had to be alive. You couldn't be dead. It couldn't be true. Life had taken enough from me hadn't it? What had I done to gain such a wretched fate?  
  
I kept slapping you, like I had done so many times before...  
  
They had to wake you up. Sooner or later...  
  
So I kept hitting you..  
  
Over  
And  
  
Over.  
  
Nothing happened, you lay there, cold as stone.  
  
Now, I'm still here. By your side, I gave up not to long ago. Though with great regret, I accepted your fate.  
  
I accepted your fate...And now, I decide mine.  
  
I'm not living for anything.  
  
There's nothing left.  
  
I'm dead anyway right?  
  
I'm nothing.  
  
I now accept my fate...whether wrong or right...everything that happens in life is fate...it was destined to happen, meaning that if I live, it's fate, just as well if I die...  
  
My boomerang is gone. But I was a demon slayer, I have another weapon.  
  
I draw my sword from it's sheathe. The blade still bears the blood of demons. Why bother cleaning it before I take my life, does it really matter?  
  
I look at your face. You look so peaceful. Even though, that's not you anymore. It is merely a body, blood and flesh. No soul...Similar to my body.  
  
If I do this...when I do this, I will be with them once more. Kohaku...dear Kohaku, I can die now! The task is complete. I can finally die Father, Kohaku...Naraku is dead. The deceptions are over...It's all over.  
  
I grab Miroku's hand. I bring my sword to my throat.  
  
"SANGO MATTE!" What do you know, Kagome and Inu Yasha are here. I stop. The sword falls to the ground. I look at them.  
  
Wait... I do have something to live for, my friends are here. And they cared for me so much...that they stayed here for me...All this time I've been here...then again, how long have I been here? Seconds, minutes, hours, days? It doesn't matter.  
  
Yes, it doesn't matter.  
  
I can die now, I just said it. There's nothing more to do. My duty is complete. Hastily, I grab my sword, quickly before they stop me. No regrets this time...  
  
In one swift movement, it's over.  
  
I fall to the ground...right next to him....my one true love...  
  
And with my last breath, "I love you." . 


End file.
